One of Repetition
by xxQuilavaRulesxx
Summary: Contestshipping,Ikarishipping Pokeshipping.May,Really Hates Drew.And she's gonna get him one day. one way, or another.


…_**What can I say? I'm one of Repetition…**_

I woke up to find a cat sitting beside me. "Morning!" I patted its head. I yawned. The birds were chirping happily as I speed walked to my wardrobe. I threw on a pink shirt followed by a blue pair of pants. I checked my hair for mistakes, couldn't find any. So I walked downstairs. " Morning mom" as I sat down and ate eggs. "Morning May." She greeted with a smile. I looked at the clock, "oh crap! I'm late!" I grabbed my bag and headed for the bus stop. While I ran, I spotted Dawn and Misty. They waved at me "Hey May!" They greeted. "Hey!" we hugged. the bus came around 9:10 as always. The new school year was going to be exhausting. Especially since now we're in 8th grade. " so May, what class will you take?" Misty asked me. " I might take on art or some kind of cooking class." Dawn chimed in " ooh ill take art~!" she twirled like a ballerina in the isle. " Sit down!" and the bus driver jerked the bus so that dawn fell over on someone's lap.

" OH ISHT! IM SO SORRY SIR!" She quickly stood up. "Dumb girl, Watch where you're going next time." He turned the other way and scoffed. "rude…" Dawn sat down in her seat. "okay…"

Once we got to the school, we were greeted with three other faces. " Hey!" we said simultaneously. The salmon haired girl's name was Brianna. The other pink haired girl was Flannery. And the last one was a girl also with pink hair, her name was Ursula. The girls and I just walked past them. "HEY! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO COME UP TO US AND SAY 'we meet again.' THEN HAVE US BATTLE TO DECIDE WHO GETS THE CRYSTAL?" Brianna yelled. "okay… so she's been watching too many movies..." Flannery bonked her on the head and dragged her up the stairs to their homeroom. " Hey, how bout we go to the front office. We have someone waiting there." Misty said. "alright, alright." Me and dawn yawned and followed Misty up to the front office. "Leaf! Leaf!" Misty called out. A girl with Brown hair came from around the corner. She blushed. Misty pulled her over. "Leaf, this is May and Dawn." Leaf hid behind Misty and waved. She had a blush over her face, and her eyebrows formed in which looks like she was sad. "I-I'm Leaf Green. Nice to meet you…" she trailed off. "I'm May Maple. Its good to meet you!" I Smiled at her and she hid behind misty some more so that only her eye and her hair were showing. It was kind of cute that she was timid and shy. Kind of like a kid. "I'm Dawn Sunrise!" she made a 'peace' sign and smiled. Leaf was now fully hidden by Misty. We walked up stairs asking Leaf questions like

_Where did you live?_

_**Back in petal burgh.**_

_Did you have a crush?_

_**A guy named Gary.**_

_How was he like?_

She looked down at this question. "he had onyx eyes... brown spiky hair. He wore a black button up shirt with purple skinny jeans . His medallion was a yellow and green with a Ying & Yang print. He was a little cocky, being as he always used to tease a guy named Ask Ketchum. Now He's the Boss around there and he has no time to play with me." Dawn and I got interested. "Well, I hope you two get to meet again sometime." Dawn patted her shoulder. We walked in silence to our homeroom.

"LISTEN UP CLASS! THIS IS WHERE YOU MEET EVERYDAY AND THIS YEARS SINCE MATH DOESN'T HAVE A CLASSROOM ANYMORE, YOU WILL BE HERE!" She walked up to everyone and passed out a sheet of paper. "TA DA! FIRST DAY QUIZ!" and she held up two water guns and shot a nerd with it. The class laughed. She was so energetic in the morning. I hope she's not high on 5-hour energy. One of the classmates threw a sharpened pencil at his head and shouted "NERRRRD!" and he had to get a bandage on the back of his head to stop the bleeding. I tapped the back of his head. "Huh? What do you want?" he turned and looked at me. "That wasn't nice!" I whispered at him. "Well, beautiful, he's a nerd. Why do you care?" and he cupped my cheek. His nose was close to mine. I could hear him breathing. A blush crept up to my face. I slapped his hand away "You…You…STUPID COCKY JERK!" and the teacher stopped and yelled, "MAY!YOU WILL TAKE THIS BUCKET OF WATER AND HOLD IT ON YOUR HEAD OUTSIDE OF THIS DOOR FOR 5 MINUTES!"

Here I am, standing outside of the classroom, with a bucket of water on my head, like and idiot. Thank goodness the classes weren't over. And right when I thought of that, the bell rang, making the water spill all over my hair. Everyone walked out of their classes, looking at me with a bucket on my head. They laughed.

YEP. THAT'S IT. IM RUINED.

The Jerk walked out and looked at me. "Oh no, I hope its not raining, I would've came with my umbrella if I new that." Then he smacked the bucket, causing sound waves to go through my ears. I blew the water out of my mouth, and picked the bucket off my head. I glared in his way. At lunch, he was eating and laughing with his friends. A Raven haired boy, who had food piled up on his tray, and the purple haired guy with big eyebrows, who was on the bus this morning. I Scoffed and continued to eat my food. "So Leaf…" I trailed off. "yes, Miss May?" she asked. "no, no, no need for the Miss. Just call me May." "yes May?" " What made you come to this school?" **(yes, more about Leaf's Past.)** "Well, a year ago, his father said that he wasn't educated much and that he had to be sent to a school here. I took my chances and came here for a better chance to finding him." Leaf calmed. "wow you really like me, huh?" we heard someone say. We turned around. " Hey Leaf. How's it going?" He said and pulled her in for a hug. "Gary! You're really here!" Leaf embraced him. The jerk walked up to Gary. "hey Gare." They high fived. " Sup, Drew." "This your girl?" Drew/Jerk asked. Gary and Leaf blushed and pushed each other away. "Nope, just acquaintances." Gary brushed his shirt off. "More like Kind and Servant." Leaf looked the other way. I laughed. " You're so into each other." And I pushed them together.

**3**

**2**

**1**

They ran out the lunchroom screaming and foaming out the mouth. When we caught up to Leaf, her head was in the trash, and her body was limp. I lifted her out of the nasty trashcan. " I'm ruined… my life is ruined." Her eyes were closed and she had a lazy smile. I laughed at how her face looked. "No it's not." Then she realized that someone other than Misty or Gary was touching her. She tensed and She looked like one of those phobia anime characters. She poked me-hard-with a stretched out paper clip. I held my hand. " Ouch! WHAT THE HECK LEAF?" She crawled over to a corner. "umm guys, did I forget to tell you she doesn't like being touched by anyone other than Gary and I?" Misty cut in. "YEAH. I think I see that!" Dawn and I said simultaneously. Misty backed up. Leaf squeaked, "don't fight, guys!"

**THAT SWEET FACE!**

That night we sat in our dorm rooms. The pink haired girls, otherwise known as the ex oh pinks, busted in my room. Brianna was carrying a vacuum cleaner snout, and yelled "GHOST BUSTERS!" and Flannery dragged her out of the room once again. Then Ursula slammed Dawn into the wall. Dawn flinched, and when she fell there was a blood stain on the wall. "Stay away from MY PAUL!" then she took Dawn by her hair and said "got it? Looks like you do." She once again punched Dawn in the nose and left her there, crying.**(see kids? Don't mess with their 'men'!)** Dhe the Same happened with me and misty.

"Misty –san? May-san?" Leaf asked with her small cute voice. "please… get help…" and with that I collapsed onto the floor.

Something smelt like strawberries. It tickled my nose and somewhat irritated it. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, and when it settled down, there was green hair in my face. "good evening, beautiful." He smiled at me.I got irritated even more. "You snuck into my dorm and used my shampoo didn't you?" "yep." I sat up and pimp smacked him multiple times. "H-HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he turned to me and fumed." you want more?" I asked him slyly he shook his head violently.

"good."

End for now…


End file.
